Actually, I Am
by Rainer Renalfin Renata
Summary: Di balik mata ikan mati dan sifat dinginnya, ada sebuah rahasia kelam yang disimpannya... Dan sekarang Miyaji tahu apa rahasianya. MiyaFuru, Maso!Furuhashi, Crack Pair, Gaje


**ACTUALLY, I AM...**

 **Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story—Renata**

 **Di balik sifat dingin dan kejamnya, ada sebuah rahasia menyakitkan yang dia sembunyikan. Dan...Miyaji tidak sengaja mengetahui apa rahasia pemuda itu. MiyaFuru.**

 **Enjoy~!**

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Furuhashi. Tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah...

Yang menamparnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Kakak kandungnya.

"Adik yang menyedihkan, matilah sana!"

Dan, PLAKK!

._.

"Hoi, Furuhashi, pipimu kenapa?" tanya Yamazaki sambil mengerutkan dahi. Matanya terpaku pada kedua pipi Furuhashi yang lebam. "Kecelakaan." Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Furuhashi. "Tsk. Kecelakaan apa?" tanya Yamazaki lagi. "Memang kau peduli? Latihan sana," sahut Furuhashi tak acuh. "Ya sudah. Lanjut latihan sana!" kata Yamazaki ketus, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Furuhashi. Furuhashi menatap punggung Yamazaki dengan kedua manik mata 'ikan mati' miliknya.

"Furuhashi, latihan!" suruh Hanamiya sambil mengacungkan ujung bolpennya ke arah Furuhashi

Furuhashi menghela napas, lalu mengambil bola basket dan mulai berlatih. Hanamiya tak akan membiarkannya malas-malasan. Dia tahu itu.

Hanamiya menatap Furuhashi yang berlatih. ' _Si Mata Ikan itu, pasti dia mendapatkannya lagi,_ ' pikir Hanamiya.

Hanamiya tahu masalah Furuhashi. Masalah yang membuat Furuhashi kehilangan cahaya di matanya. Masalah yang membuatnya terluka. Masalah yang membuatnya menjadi pendiam, dingin dan kejam.

Mata itu dulu masih bercahaya, tidak mati seperti sekarang.

._.

"Selamat datang di Toko Buah Kimura! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa seorang pemuda. Warna rambutnya seperti madu. Furuhashi tahu siapa nama pemuda itu. Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Aku ingin beli nanas dan semangka," ucap Furuhashi datar. "Oh, baiklah. Kau mau membeli nanas dan semangka yang terbaik, tidak? Baru dipetik dari kebun, kau tahu," kata Miyaji sambil mengambil nanas dan semangka. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Tak akan ada yang peduli walaupun buah-buahan itu dari surga sekalipun," sahut Furuhashi sinis. Perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Miyaji. "Haa? Kau mengajakku bercanda? Semua orang menyukai buah-buahan berkualitas, tahu! Kau saja yang terlalu menyebalkan!" balasnya. "Jangan mengatai pelanggan," tegur Furuhashi dengan raut wajah datar. "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, Mata Ikan. Huh, sudahlah. Ini!" sahut Miyaji sambil menyodorkan tas plastik berisi nanas dan semangka. "Hem. Berapa harganya?"

._.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

BUKKK!

Furuhashi langsung tersungkur.

"Nanas dan semangka?! Kau tahu kami lebih suka apel, kan?!" seru ayahnya. "Tidak tahu. Ayah...atau yang lain...tidak pernah bilang...," sahut Furuhashi seraya menyeka darah di sekitar bibirnya. "Jangan panggil dia 'Ayah'! Kau tidak pantas memanggilnya 'Ayah'!" teriak kakaknya seraya menginjak kepala Furuhashi hingga menyentuh lantai. "...maaf," kata Furuhashi pelan. "Diam kau! Sudah, pergi sana! Masuk kamarmu! Awas kalau sampai kau keluar dari kamarmu dan menampakkan diri di hadapan kami! Saat ini, kau harus menyingkir, atau kau tidak akan bisa menampakkan wajahmu lagi!" suruh ibunya sambil menendang kepala Furuhashi. Pemuda bermata ikan mati itu bangkit dengan susah payah, lalu dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, dia memasuki kamar, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Furuhashi mendesah. Seperti biasa, yang dilakukannya selalu salah di mata keluarganya. Dia mendapat nilai yang bagus, kakaknya akan memukulnya dengan alasan dia tidak boleh lebih pintar dari kakaknya. Dia mendapat nilai yang buruk, seluruh keluarganya akan menyakitinya dengan alasan mempermalukan nama keluarga. Dia pulang terlambat, akan dipukuli dengan tuduhan kabur dari rumah. Dia pulang cepat, keluarganya akan menuduhnya membolos.

Dulu, kedua manik matanya masih memiliki 'kehidupan'. Dulu dia bisa tersenyum.

Itu dulu.

Sebelum akhirnya kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya dan keluarganya yang sekarang menjadikannya anak angkat.

Hari-hari pertamanya dengan keluarga barunya sangatlah menyenangkan.

Tapi, kemudian sifat asli mereka muncul.

Furuhashi memejamkan mata.

Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

BRAKKKK!

Furuhashi terlonjak saat pintu kamarnya didobrak.

"Kemari kau! Ada yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan!"

Kakaknya langsung menarik tangan Furuhashi dengan kasar.

Furuhashi tahu, besok luka di tubuhnya akan semakin banyak.

._.

Miyaji menghembuskan napasnya dengan gusar.

"Ada apa, Miyaji?" tanya Kimura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Miyaji. "Sepi sekali. Tak ada pelanggan. Apa mereka sudah melupakan manfaat nanas dan kawan-kawan, hem~?" sahut Miyaji seraya mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Miyaji. Ngomong-ngomong, biasanya jam segini ada pelanggan yang datang, kan? Si Mata Ikan Mati itu?" sela Kimura. "Hah? Maksudmu Furuhashi? Yah, dia mampir atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Dia selalu membuatku kesal!" jawab Miyaji. "Jangan ketus begitu—ah, itu dia!" kata Kimura seraya menatap Furuhashi yang berjalan terseok-seok dari kejauhan. Miyaji menyipitkan mata.

"Are? Ini hanya aku yang salah lihat atau orang itu kelihatannya terluka parah?"

Furuhashi menghampiri Kimura dan Miyaji dengan napas terengah-engah. "O-oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Miyaji. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin membeli je—" Kata-kata Furuhashi terputus. Pandangannya memburam. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, pemuda itu melihat Miyaji dan Kimura yang panik.

._.

" _Dia bodoh, ya."_

" _Heh, jangan begitu."_

" _Dia memang bodoh, tahu. Lihat, dia sama sekali tidak mengobati luka-lukanya. Luka lamanya juga tidak pernah diobati. Bekas lukanya banyak sekali!"_

" _...dia kenapa, ya?"_

" _Hah? Apa maksud—hei, dia bangun!"_

Furuhashi membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjap. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Miyaji dan Kimura. Kedua pemuda yang sering ditemuinya itu serentak menghembuskan napas lega.

"...kh..." Furuhashi mengerang pelan. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang sekujur tubuhnya.

"Eh? Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miyaji. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pulang," jawab Furuhashi, lalu bangkit dan hendak melangkah pergi, ketika Miyaji langsung menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk. "Lepaskan. Aku harus pulang," kata Furuhashi. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu," sahut Kimura. "Memang harus?" tanya Furuhashi datar. "HARUS. ATAU NANAS AKAN MELAYANG~" jawab Miyaji seraya mengelus nanasnya. Furuhashi menghela napas.

"Aku akan dipukuli kalau tidak pulang."

Miyaji dan Kimura terpaku.

"Eh? Siapa yang memukulimu?"

"Semuanya. Keluargaku."

"Bohong, kan?"

"Kau pasti bohong, ya."

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk percaya."

Furuhashi bangkit dan berlari menuju rumahnya. "O-Oi! Miyaji! Kejar dia!" seru Kimura panik. "Tidak perlu kau suruh aku juga akan melakukannya!" sahut Miyaji seraya berlari menyusul Furuhashi.

"OOOIII! FURUHASHI! BERHENTI!"

Furuhashi tidak menggubris seruan Miyaji. Pemuda itu terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari.

"OI! _CHOTTO! FURUHASHI AHO_!"

Furuhashi masih tidak menggubris Miyaji.

Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan rumah. Miyaji langsung menghampirinya dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Miyaji jengkel. "Kau yang kenapa. Jangan mengikutiku. Pulang sana," usir Furuhashi dengan wajah dasar.

"Kau—"

BRAKKK!

" _ **MITSUKETA**_."

Furuhashi dan Miyaji kompak membatu.

"...Ayah, jangan bersikap seperti itu di depan teman—"

PLAKK!

"Anak tak tahu diri! Kemana saja kau, hah?! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" bentak ayah angkat Furuhashi seraya menampar pipi Furuhashi. "...maaf," sahut Furuhashi datar, lalu menatap Miyaji. "Pergi sana," suruhnya dingin.

"JANGAN MENGACUHKAN AKU, ANAK SIALAN!"

PLAKK!

DHUKK!

BUKK!

"Tunggu, Ayah!" Kakaknya keluar sambil membawa sesuatu. Baik Miyaji maupun Furuhashi serentak melotot.

Pisau.

"Bagus sekali, Anakku!" sahut Ayah seraya mengambil pisau itu, lalu menarik dasi Furuhashi dengan senyuman sadis. Kakak Furuhashi tersenyum, lalu berbalik pergi.

" _Chotto_ , Paman, kau mau apa?!" seru Miyaji. "Lihat saja sendiri, Anak Muda!" jawab Ayah, lalu menggores pipi Furuhashi dengan pisau. Furuhashi meringis. Rasa sakit mulai menyerangnya lagi. "F-Furuhashi!" pekik Miyaji tertahan. Nanas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya mendadak memberinya ide. Saat ayah Furuhashi hendak menggores pipi Furuhashi lagi, Miyaji langsung melempar nanas itu dan—

NANAS ITU SUKSES MENGENAI KEPALA TARGET, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Sang Ayah mengaduh kesakitan. Pisaunya terjatuh. Miyaji langsung menarik tangan Furuhashi, lalu lari.

Sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepi, mereka berhenti. Furuhashi mengusap darah di pipinya seraya menatap Miyaji. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya datar. "Tentu saja untuk menolongmu, tahu!" jawab Miyaji kesal. "Aku tidak butuh pertolongan," kata Furuhashi. "Aku tidak peduli. Toh aku memang ingin menolongmu," sahut Miyaji, lalu menarik ujung dasi Furuhashi. "...kau mau apa?" tanya Furuhashi dingin. "Memang kau peduli?" balas Miyaji, lalu menjilat darah yang menetes di pipi Furuhashi.

"Apa yang kau laku—!"

Kata-kata Furuhashi terputus saat Miyaji langsung menciumnya. Kakinya lemas dan wajahnya memerah. Ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak ditunjukkan oleh seorang Furuhashi Kojiro.

"Kau milikku, Mata Ikan Mati. Aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu dari keluargamu yang aneh itu," kata Miyaji seraya menyeringai. "Tch. Kau juga aneh," sahut Furuhashi sambil membuang muka. Miyaji tertawa.

"Jangan jadi tsundere. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal denganku saja?"

"...ha?"

 **x END x**

 **Buhahahahaha! Crack Pair!**

 **Btw ini FF pertama yang kuupload ke sini XD**

 **RnR, please?**


End file.
